The Day It All Came Back
by Widget Automaton
Summary: It was just another rainy day at the Walter Manor. But something strange is occurring. The Spine is experiencing weird encounters, specifically that of a woman from years ago. Will he be able to contain these memories or will they come back to haunt him? Based of David Micheal Bennett's song Photographic Memories:) MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!


Grey clouds gathered over the manor, instantly turning sunny skies into heavy downpour in the early morning. The workers at Walter Robotics knew that this particular day was going to be one full of shenanigans, especially when these stunts revolve around a certain trio of Walter automatons. The eldest of the bunch, Rabbit, would usually grow anxious, or as a matter of fact, allow his whacky instincts get the better of him. It became a 24/7 job for the workers just to keep him entertain, however, if it grew too busy in the Walter home, the spirited, clockwork robot would have to find an activity himself.

Alas, this was easier said than done. In one of the many rooms of the manor, an agitated burst of steam echoed through the halls. Rabbit sat, or by perception, lounged in an armchair, upside down. With his boots resting at the top of the chair, he let his head and stiff joints dangle to the floor.

"I'M BOOORRRRRREEEDDDDD!", the copper bot whined, his legs flailing in the air.

Across the room on one of the window seats, a titanium automaton rolled his eyes at his brother's sudden outburst. Without showing any retort, he simply turned the page of his most current read. The Spine had grown accustomed to the older bot's tantrums to a point that they have become almost predictable. Although Rabbit was the "first-born" of Walter's creations he appeared almost child-like when it came to these situations. This particular tantrum had been going on for hours.

"SPIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEE!" Rabbit hollered; intent on grabbing the other automaton's attention. The Spine didn't budge.

A pout appeared on Rabbit's copper face as he faced defeat then allowed his body to slide off the chair almost without effort. The Spine noticed a sudden thud, lifted his green photoreceptors from his book, which then fixated to the floor where he found his brother flat on his back; a pout still planted on his rusted face.

The Spine raised an eyebrow, "Oh, are you done?" he questioned.

Rabbit turned his attention from the ceiling to The Spine, releasing steam in response to his sarcasm. The Spine shook his head and turned his attention to the window. Droplets of rain trailed their way down the windowpane, almost as if dancing. There wasn't any thunder or lightening; just rain and he liked it that way. He continued to watch the rain trickle, his vents fogging up against the glass, and his vision of the manor's garden disappeared. Using the sleeve of his black-buttoned shirt, he wiped away the condensation, only to be greeted with an unexpected sight.

Not to far from the building, stood a woman; in a kimono that The Spine had only seen one person wear before. It had lost its brilliant colors from the stains of blood and filth that covered it. Her black hair was unruly and soaked from the continuous rain, covering her face from his view; her hand clutched at a sword at her side. The woman seemed to have possessed The Spine, as if some power was keeping the silver automaton from looking away. Suddenly images flashed through his mind; blue eyes staring back at him, eyes that he once knew before. Quickly as it arrived, both images and woman disappeared.

The Spine jumped from his seat, a scream escaping his black lips. From the floor, Rabbit scrambled to his feet; quickly alert on his brother's unnatural frenzy.

"Wh…wha…what is it?" Rabbit asked frantically, his voice cracking in response; he stared in pure spectacle at his trembling brother.

The book lied frayed upon the floor where it landed from The Spine's lap, but that wasn't necessarily the issue that cause him most distress. The silver automaton stood wide-eyed, steam escaping his lips fast and furiously, his hands shaking uncontrollably; the once composed and well-demeanor robot was shattered. Rabbit inched closer to The Spine cautiously; afraid that whatever caused him to become defensive might've triggered some part of his battle program.

"Spi…..Spine?"

The Spine was frozen. The copper bot inched a little closer.

"Spine…" Rabbit softened his voice, "…what's wrong?" His concern grew and watched him wearily.

His brother tried to speak, but he couldn't form the words to describe what had just happened. His system begun to overload with questions or possible explanations, but it was all too confusing to actually make sense of anything. He felt a light touch in his shoulder.

"What!?"

With reflexes faster than that of a human, The Spine turned and grabbed the hand on his shoulder. In his grip he could feel turning gears grind to a halt, as if almost tensing. Mismatched blue and green eyes met his; fear and shock filling them whole. The Spine broke from his thoughts and immediately released his brother. Rabbit cradled his arm to his chest and retreated a few steps.

"I…Rabbit…I didn't…" The Spine spit bits of sentence but could not for whatever reason join them into something comprehendible.

Rabbit stared back wide-eyed, noticing his struggle; something completly unlike The Spine he knew.

"Imsorry!" flew quickly out from the younger bots lips and then he was gone.

Only the pitter-patter of raindrops was heard along with oil dripping against the carpet. Eyes stained, Rabbit stood alone; his arm still pressed against his chest.


End file.
